Endou Atsuko
Endou Atsuko (円堂 温子) is one of the supporting minor characters in the original Inazuma Eleven game, and anime. She is Endou Daisuke's daughter, and Endou Mamoru's mother. Background When Atsuko was very young possibly a teenager, she thought that her father, Endou Daisuke, was dead. She thought that the reason of his assumed death was because he mostly played his favorite sport which was soccer. She vowed to never have her family play soccer. She got marry to Hiroshi and gave birth to a boy name Mamoru on the day of August 22nd. Therefore when her son was little while getting ready for a New Years party, she told him to put some items he was carrying into the storage closet that was in the backyard. However when her son, Endou Mamoru, found her father's belongings, Atsuko was angry to the point that, when her son asked her if he can have the items he found. Atsuko told him to put the notebook along with the soccer ball back in the storage closet. But he refused to listen to her, so she chase him around the backyard trying to get the items back. However her son trip on a bucket, and she grabbed the soccer ball off of the grass. She ask her son to hand him the notebook too, but he angrily ask her why he can't play soccer. In the end, she told him that the stuff belongs to his grandfather, which surprised him. While gardening outside, she got angry when a soccer ball destroyed a flower pot as she told her son not to play soccer in the house. Ironically her son playing soccer in his room made the ball fly out of the window. So this made her son play at the park. In the end, with her husband agreeing to allow their son to play soccer. She finally allowed her son to play soccer, but still hates it. Personality Being Endou's mother means she always looks out for Endou. She didn't allow him to play soccer at first because she was afraid of what happened to her father, Endou Daisuke, might happen to Mamoru. However in the end, she allowed him to play soccer, and even cheered for him. She always has a mother's heart. However she can be strict such as telling her son to take a shower whenever he talks to his grandfathers photo. Appearance She always wears an orange shirt, and white trousers. Her hair color is light brown and her eyes are black. She appeared once in episode 126 in a black suit wearing a white necklace. 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 She always tells Endou to take a shower after playing soccer, but he refuses to obey her. But she yells at him to take a shower whenever he can't hear her from downstairs. She then cleans his room while he is in school. But she also thinks about her father whenever she sees her son. Then, in the match with Zeus, she was holding Endou Daisuke's photo and cheering for Endou in the stadium. She was very happy when Raimon won the Football Frontier. Season 2 She makes a short appearance after the first match between Raimon and the Aliea Gakuen. She was surprised when her son and his friends sleepover at there school. However she wrote her son's name on his underwear which embrassed him. She was also heard calling Endou during their trip to stop Aliea. Season 3 She appears in episode 68 yelling up the stairs at Endou (who has slept in) reminding him that coach Hibiki called him to be at Raimon that morning. She appears to watch the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant on TV, paying her most attention on her son. Before the graduation ceremony, she told Endou about Daisuke phoning her. She also went to her son's graduation ceremony later. Quotes *Mamaru I thought I told you not to play with the ball in the house. *Mamoru make sure to take a shower *Alright young man go in the bathroom and take a shower *Where does he get it from Relationships 'Endou Daisuke' 'Endou Hiroshi' Endou Mamoru Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Endou Daisuke' (Father) *'Endou Hiroshi' (Husband) *'Endou Mamoru' (Son) *'Endou Natsumi' (Daughter in law) *Endou Kanon (Great Great Grandson) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her english version name is Sharon Evans. *She is the only member in the Endou family who's English version name doesn't start with the same sound as her Japanese name. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Miwa Kouzuki *'English' : ??? :all information on Endou Atsuko came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Endou_Atsuko Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females